


Benefits and Effects

by Midnight_Ophelia



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Female Character In Command, Friends With Benefits, Mentions of past Jace/Liliana, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Ophelia/pseuds/Midnight_Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He managed to get under her skin so easily, with every little verbal barb. He knew exactly what to say and how to say it to get just the right reaction. She didn't know what irritated her more; his uncaring attitude or how his presence still made something twist in her stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits and Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I haven't really had a chance to work on The Language of Flowers, but I did get a chapter of Absist Omen up. National Novel Writing Month is starting at midnight tonight so I'll be busy until December.
> 
> In the meantime I've had this one-shot idea sorta nagging at me and recent mentions of Sorin in Uncharted Realms has gotten the muse up and moving, so I thought 'why not?' and finished this thing up. 
> 
> I'm admittedly not a Sorin/Liliana shipper in the true sense of the word, but I'm firmly in the camp that they have met at some point. I don't see any romance between them, but I do see a fair bit of sass and sexual tension. Hell, as far as I know there aren't any Sorin/Liliana shippers, which does seem odd to me since they're so compatible.
> 
> Oh well.

Liliana Vess would be the first person, if asked, to admit that Sorin Markov was a handsome man. She'd thought as much when they had first crossed paths. That hadn't changed any. In fact, _he_ hadn't changed at all. Neither had she, really, but for completely different reasons. If she were to be honest with herself, she would say that she was bitter. She had had to sell her soul to regain what she'd lost to the Mending, but here he stood looking just as he always did with his air of arrogance. Age did not touch him; immortality gifted to him by his grandfather through vampirism. Liliana had seen paintings of Sorin when he'd been a human noble and apart from the coloring of his flesh, eyes, and hair, he was the same. 

Sometimes she had an idle though cross her mind and she found herself wondering what might he have been like as a lowly human like the rest of them.

“Hello, Liliana,” Sorin's gravely voice greeted her, tinged with his familiar Stensia accent. His eyes drifted lazily over her face and form, glinting in the gloom much like a feline's. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. Too bad his smiles never reached his odd-colored eyes. “You appear well, _in spite_ of your age.”

Half-flattery, half-insult. A usual. Liliana's own eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms under her ample chest.

“You're one to talk, Markov. How has the last few years been treating you? I haven't seen you in nearly a century. Your manners haven't improved much,” she retorted coolly.

Sorin chuckled, low and pleasant, but humorless. Liliana doubted that he felt any emotion at all.

“Why are you here, Liliana?” he asked a moment later, indicating to Innistrad's surroundings with a gesture. “Surely you've better things to do than to occupy my time.”

“I'm on holiday,” Liliana replied dryly. He managed to get under her skin so easily, with every little verbal barb. He knew exactly what to say and how to say it. She didn't know what irritated her more; his uncaring attitude or how his presence still made something twist in her stomach.

“You aren't on Zendikar.” An observation, but not accusatory, either.

“Neither are you as far as I can tell.”

Sorin's smirk slid away at last and was replaced with a frown, brow creasing. His gaze was far away. “I've been...busy.”

“Of course you have. When are you not?” Liliana asked. “Well have you managed to finish your business?”

“More or less,” Sorin murmurs. Something crossed his face, something that Liliana could read as resembling shame, which was impossible. And shame for what? What was he hiding? There was no way of knowing without asking, and if she did ask, she doubted that he'd tell. “It's not a concern, not anymore.”

“How vague,” Liliana drawled. She took a step forward towards him. He didn't move when she placed a hand on his arm. The leather was rough and cool under her fingers, much like Sorin himself. “That would mean that you're no longer otherwise engaged, yes?”

It would be a terrible decision to get involved with that man again, a terrible choice to go with all of her other terrible choices. She thought back to Jace, when she had left in Ravnica. Speaking of terrible choices. She shouldn't feel guilty, but she did.

Oh, to hell with it.

Sorin raised an eyebrow, looking down at her hand on his arm. “It would.”

“I could use a distraction. And so could you.” Liliana trailed her hand up his arm, over his shoulder, and across his strong jawline. “Care to join me?”

Sorin appeared as if he would turn her down. She expected him to. It had been a long time since their last encounter, fueled by curiosity on both their parts, and their priorities had changed. Liliana had no illusions of romance and neither did he. It was simply a way to get rid of pent up tensions after their verbal sparing. No strings attached and they would part before the sun rose over the horizon.

Therefore, she was surprised when Sorin grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a hungry kiss, lips moving skillfully and roughly over hers. She returned it in kind.

“I'll have to take that as a 'yes', then,” Liliana breathed when they separated, touching a finger to her kiss-swollen lips. “You never did do anything by halves.”

He was still exhilarating. Her newly ascended self had been nearly overwhelmed by him and the power he gave off in waves, wrapping her up in its dark embrace.

“We can't stay here,” Sorin said. One of his hands had left Liliana's arm, but he other held on tightly. She barely had a chance to react before he planeswalked away with her in his grasp. They appeared in a house a second later. “This'll suit our needs fine.”

Planeswalking with another person was tricky at best, impossible at worst, and only really worked when the other person was also a Planeswalker and knew where they were going. In this case, Liliana knew the house they were in and knew that that would be where Sorin would take her. They'd been there before.

The room was simple with wooden walls, floors, and ceiling. There was a single window on the far wall, and a bed across from it. It was just big enough for two people to fit on. Sorin took advantage of this by moving towards Liliana until she was forced to step backwards. The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she tumbled onto the mattress when her balance was lost.

Sorin took off his sword and slid over her, bracing his arms on either side of her and settling his legs between hers. He looked down at her, his silver-white hair framing his face like a pale curtain, and his smirk returned to his mouth. Liliana grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and dragged him down against her. She kissed him hard, her teeth tugging across his bottom lip and her tongue swiping over the swelling while her hands slipped beneath his coat to feel the chill of metal.

'Too many layers,' she thought with annoyance. 'Why does this man insist on wearing so many damn layers?'

The same thought must have occurred to Sorin because he pulled away from her and sat up. Slowly and deliberately, he slipped his coat from his shoulders and tossed the offending article to the side, not really caring where it landed, then moved on to removing the leather guards from his wrists. They, and soon after his boots, joined his coat.

Still too many layers.

“Turn your back to me,” Liliana ordered.

No protest came from Sorin and he did what he was told. Liliana shifted enough so that she could reach his back and deftly began to undo the laces of his armored vest. It was astonishing that he usually managed to dress himself with such complicated clothing. Although she wasn't exactly one to talk.

The lack of one vest later, Sorin turned to face Liliana, now clad in just his dark linen shirt and trousers. Liliana's eyes scanned over the expanse of pale gray skin and paused on the scarring on his neck from where he'd been changed. An ugly mark on otherwise unblemished flesh. She traced it with her fingertip, feeling the raised areas from where teeth and fangs had punctured and torn. She guided Sorin down to her level and lightly nipped at the scar.

The area was highly sensitive, acting as a sort of erogenous zone for him. It had been delightful when she'd learned this, taking full advantage of it whenever possible, as she did now. She felt his breath hitch ever so slightly and his hands immediately found her hips, grinding against them and digging in his fingers enough to bruise. Liliana winced, but ignored the discomfort in favor of taking note the hardness against her, and wrapping her legs over his thighs. In one quick movement, she flipped them over so that their positions were switched.

Sorin stared up at her, looking disheveled with his hair fanned out around his head and his shirt beginning to wrinkle. Liliana wanted to rip the fabric off his body just to see how he'd react to it. She settled for grabbing it and pulling it upwards. He was quick enough to take the hint to sit up just enough that she could remove it without causing any damage to his wardrobe. He did the same for when her attention moved to his trousers, lifting his hips and allowing her to slide them over them, leaving him without any covering whatsoever.

“It seems unfair that the only one still dressed is you,” he told Liliana, eyeing her gown with barely disguised dislike.

“If I recall correctly, it was the other way around last time,” Liliana remarked, not so secretly pleased at having the upper-hand for once against Sorin. Even without his armaments and layers of leather, he was quite the sight to behold; all muscle and broad shoulders that, and Liliana knew from experience, could easily support her legs. He was a perfect specimen of a healthy and strong male.

And she wanted to see him undone.

She wanted to see all that control and apathy crumble away, and she wanted to be the one to take it away. It would be an interesting turn of events from their last time.

“You have to work for what you want, darling,” she continued, her fingers dancing over his unobscured chest. She took one nipple between them, working it until it was hard, watching Sorin's face twitch as she did. “Nothing comes without a price, not even you.”

Oh, she knew that if he really wanted to, Sorin could turn things around in a heartbeat, but if his cock had any indication of anything, she would say that he was enjoying her being in control. She had to test how far she could push him until he snapped.

Liliana knew where she needed to start. She removed her thigh high boots and her stockings, deciding to use one of the silk garments to tie Sorin's wrists together above his head. One of his eyebrows rose with amused curiosity while his eyes below them had grown dark, leaving only a sliver of gold around the edges. Liliana sat up on her knees and started to strip down painfully slowly, pale flesh being revealed inch by agonizing inch while Sorin's gaze turned even more intense.

He let out a shuddering sigh.

“Are you intending on torturing me until the sun rises?” he asked, his voice even more gravely and harsh, not taking his eyes off of Liliana's body. “I can be patient, but even I can only wait for so long.”

Liliana laughed wickedly, dropping her gown over the edge of the bed. The mattress creaked as she leaned over him and planted a teasing kiss to the corner of his mouth. “The goal is to see how long you can go before you touch me. As soon as you do, the game is over.”

“Ridiculous,” Sorin muttered, flexing his wrists against the silk that could be torn instantly. “Why play games?”

“Because I like them from time to time, and besides, I want to see how you last.”

Sorin rolled his eyes. “Fine. If you insist.”

“I do,” Liliana purred.

She scooted back so that she was straddling his thighs and leaned forward. Her chest pressed against Sorin's and she proceeded to kiss and bite his neck, leaving little red welts in the wake of her teeth and tongue. He'd be hiding the marks for days after this. The thought sent a pleasant feeling shooting down to her groin. She reached under her stomach with a hand and grasped him firmly, one finger brushing across the head and causing Sorin to hiss and his hips to jolted upwards.

“You're quite enjoying this, aren't you?” she murmured against his neck, lightly stroking him with lazy motions. “I can tell.”

Sorin huffed, but it came out sounding more like a weak grunt. His skin was damp with sweat, and Liliana could feel his pulse thumping quicker under her. Her grip tightened and her pace quickened, and he couldn't quiet a small groan. To his credit, however, his arms remained above his head and tied, although his hands were gripping the headboard with enough force that she could hear the wood protesting beneath his fingers. It was entirely possible that he could bring the whole thing down at any time.

Liliana kept up her motions at any rate, waiting for little clues that she was pushing him too far. She spoke lovely little words against his neck and her hand not currently occupied with pleasuring him, went to work on herself. The bed complained again when Sorin's eyes no doubt realized that and, finally, the wooden headboard cracked. When Liliana sat up, she saw a large lightening-like crack running down the length of it and disappearing below the mattress. Her eyes glanced at Sorin's face. Hair sticking to a sweaty face, mouth slightly parted, eyes hooded. If she continued at the rate she was going, their fun would be ending a lot sooner than she wanted.

Interestingly enough, she didn't have to put any effort into that.

“Enough,” Sorin rasped. The silk stocking holding his wrists together ripped. Liliana didn't get a moment to blink before he was staring down at her, their positions back to how it'd originally been. His mouth found her neck and his fangs scratched at her skin, sending little goosebumps rising over Liliana's body.

“Here I was thinking that you'd last longer,” she smirked, arching her back so that her body pressed against his.

“Hmm,” Sorin sounded against her neck. He nipped just enough to draw a small bead of blood and licked it away with his devilish tongue. When he eventually sat back up, he grabbed her legs and lifted them over his arms. With one hand he adjusted himself at her entrance and slowly pressed into her.

Liliana sighed and shifted her hips. “I guess we've moved on.”

“Yes,” Sorin said, “we have.”

He pushed inside the rest of the way, inciting a pleasured moan from Liliana. Her hands clawed down his back as his pace started out slowly, leisurely, and his own hands skimmed over what he could reach of her body, paying special attention to her breasts. Liliana tried to keep her eyes open to watch his face, his expression focused, but when his hips snapped forward and he brushed against her core, they slammed shut and she clenched around him. His hands squeezed her thighs and his pace quickened. Her nails dug deeper into his back, leaving bloodied trails against his skin.

Liliana flipped them over again, sitting astride upon Sorin. Her hips rotated rhythmically, her head thrown back and her spine curved inwards, as she smiled broadly. She could sense his eyes on her and feel his hands gripping her hips, guiding without controlling.

The sounds of their movements filled the air as they became a little bit more frantic. The breaths and moans grew louder, peaked, then slowly came down.

Liliana sighed and rolled off of Sorin, chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. He laid beside her on his back, shoving his hair back. He turned his head to look at her. He looked sated and at ease, sprawled out in a way that few had seen. Liliana considered it an achievement. Not once, but twice had she gotten to witness it.

She knew that as soon as they were out of that bed things would go back to business as usual. She'd go after her last two demons, and Sorin would do whatever it was that ancient vampires did.

“What are you going to tell Beleren?”

Sorin's voice broke her out of her post-coital haze and she raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean what will I tell him?”

“You know exactly what I mean. Don't tell me he means nothing to you,” Sorin said with a roll of his eyes. Another strange thing to witness.

“We aren't together.” Liliana rolled over onto her side, putting her back to him so that he couldn't see her face. “Why are you bringing him up?”

“We both know that you two still care for each other.” Sorin's weight shifted and the bed creaked as he stood up. A moment later, she could hear him gathering up his clothing. “I'm not ignorant of your past. I'm far too old to let such things slip past me.”

“You need to keep that nose of yours out of peoples' business,” Liliana muttered darkly. She was trying very hard not to let his words sink in. She had her own things to take care of. “Since when did you care?”

Sorin humphed and began to dress. “I would not go so far as to say that I do, but I thought it was worth saying. You do not have to listen to me. ” His boots thumped as he walked. “Until we meet again.”

The door opened and closed, and Liliana found herself alone.

She thought about what Sorin had told her and continued to do so as she drew herself a bath to wash the sweat from her skin and sooth her muscles. Oh, she knew that he was right. That man was always, irritatingly, correct.

* * *

Liliana appeared at Jace's door a day later.

“Liliana?” Jace asked, blinking at the sight of her. “What are you doing here?”

Liliana took a breath, crossing her arms and looking away from him. “You said that all I needed to do was ask if I needed help. Well, I need help.”

Jace gave her a hesitant smile and moved aside. “Come on in and we'll talk.”

She walked in and he followed.


End file.
